


Beaver's  secret fetish

by Austyn_Layne



Category: Leave It to Beaver
Genre: 1950s, 1950s Slang, Accidental Voyeurism, Age Play, Alpha Male, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bi-Curiosity, Biblical References, Body Worship, Boy smells, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Circle Jerk, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Comeplay, Coming of Age, Dark Comedy, Dick Jokes, Ejaculate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay, Gay Kink, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jock Straps, Jock fetish, M/M, Male Bonding, Man smells, Mutual Masturbation, Older Characters, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Premature Ejaculation, Pubic Hair, Religious Guilt, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sensual Play, Sibling Incest, Sock Fetish, Socks, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Underwear Kink, big brother kink, brother kink, sweat fetish, uncut cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: Beaver decides to explore a whole new side of himself. But what will Wally's best friend do when the Beaver is caught in the act?Song: This strange effectArtist: Hooverphonic





	Beaver's  secret fetish

Beaver, thought he was alone in the bedroom, seeing how June was making supper and the rest were off doing other things. The young Theodore went around snooping under Wally's bed, among the things he found were: nudie mags, jockstraps, cum-socks and some rubbers, Wally hadn't yet had the chance to use.

Beaver grabs a jock and a handful of crusty gym socks then proceeds to the bed, where he then puts Wally's cum-sock on his penis and starts to stroke as he inhales the sweaty white jockstrap. The thought of his dick being stimulated by his big brothers crotch sweat and dried spunk were so overwhelming, that he forgot that the bedroom door was unlocked.

 _My goodness!_ he thought to himself as he sank deeper into the abyss of self-abuse. _If Wally smells this good now maybe when I get his age I'll smell like him and get all the 'chicks'_. All Beaver could imagine was Wally's junk inside some girl his big brother would always tell him _tall-tales_ about; though he would never admit it out loud, it turned him on, because at the moment he still thought of them as ' _creepy_ '. The visions of his brother's penis and big hairy sweaty ball-sack danced in his head as his 4 inch dick throbbed more with each twist and stroke inside the foul but sweet smelling pleasure sock.

Beaver, now with his pants and underwear around his ankles, began thrusting harder into the sock and taking in more of his brothers jockstrap musk he even started to lick it to see how it tasted. _jeeze, my stiffy never felt this good before, maybe I kinda like boys?... but at church, they say say guys like that are creeps and go to h-e double hockey sticks... that is unless they like find Jesus or some junk like that._ As Theodore's dick head began to swell and leak pre-cum he heard footsteps and the familiar voice of Eddie Haskell.

"Hey Wally! I'll be in your room looking for a record we can listen to - I heard the new _Buddy Holly_ song is the 'cat's pajamas'... oh, by the way, looking quite swell Mrs Cleaver." Eddie said as he twisted the doorknob.

 _Oh God! my stupid pants and underwear are caught on my shoes! I can't let the guys see me being a 'dirty creep' like this - ah fudge!_ Beaver thought to himself as the door started to open.

"What's the deal dork? you sure are a little spazz... just wait till Wally gets a load of this - this is rich! Hey Wally hurry up! you just gotta see what the little dork is up to!" Eddie says as he walks over to Beaver trying to pin him down.

"Cut it out creep! it's not what you think!" Beaver pleaded with Eddie Haskell. "Not what I think! thats rich - you're in here with your brothers jock on your goofy face playing with your twig and pee-wees... with Wally's grungy sweat sock of all things! you're something else I tell ya. Wally! come on, I'm about to put on some _Chubby Checker_." Eddie said as he accidentally started rubbing Theodore's crotch.

Wally opens the bedroom door, only to find his best friend and half-naked little brother fighting - with what looked like his jock and sweat-socks strewn around.

"Beav! what the heck are you doing!? you little twerp - and Eddie get off him! he's got 5 seconds to explain before I go and tell Mom and Dad... now spill it!" Wally screamed as he pulled a hysterical Eddie off his brother.

"Well Wally, it's kinda like this _ummm_." Beaver couldn't think of a good reason why, besides the truth he was using his socks and jock in what appeared to be self-gratification... I mean, if his brother was this messed up what would the reverend and the folks think... Eddie though seemed to be getting off on it and as much as Wally hated to admit to himself he was getting a bit of a hard-on.

"Hey Wally, I have an idea. if the little geek likes messing with your junk and stuff maybe we should indulge him - if you know what I mean." Eddie said deviously. "I don't know Eddie. He's my goofy little brother and everything, I don't want him to like you know freak out and stuff, he might end up like one of those _Alfred Hitchcock characters,_ you know Eddie?" Wally said as he started unzipping his fly and unbuttoning his pants.

"looks like you get what I'm saying - huh Wally-boy?" Eddie Haskell says pulling down his own pants and boxers. "you guys are gross, I was just foolin' around I swear,  _Scouts Honor_.now quit being such weird creeps." Beaver said while still trying to maintain an erection.

A half-naked Eddie puts on a 45. ' _The Twist_ ' and lies next to Beav on the bed and starts stroking his 7 inch uncut cock. Wally couldn't believe he was about to have a 'rub-out session' with his dorky little brother and his best friend, but here he was getting into bed with them spit-lubricating his cock.

"Hey Wally, first one to blow has to swallow the loads hahaha! and it looks like Beav's really going at it. Jeeze Wally, looks like the little freak is really into your jock, his eyes are like rolled in the back of his head and he's going to town with that ' _fifi'_ of a gym-sock.

The guys all began to stroke, and periodically rub on Beaver's body so he would cum quicker. They both couldn't keep their horny little eyes off him; they were entranced at how deep Beav was into Wally's funk, so they both decided to aim their cocks at Beaver's bare chest so they could shoot their loads on him. Wally felt dirty, but oh so turned on; not only by his little brother but his dorky best friend also -he thought he might just be the first to blow but Eddie had a good load of pre-cum leaking out, it looked like he was actually about to burst.

"Hey Wally-boy! the little twerp has a good technique going on he corkscrew-twisting and stroking, he's an advanced little perv." Eddie said as he reached his hand between Wally's legs to play with his sack.

"cut it out, that tickles!" Wally said pushing Eddie's hand away, continuing to stroke his 6 inch cut-cock. "ole ticklish Wally giggling like a school girl scared of a little 'grab and tickle'" Eddie said moving his hand back to Beaver's thigh.

As Eddie began to rub on Beaver, Beaver spread his legs apart so Eddie could finger his butt-hole and play with his slightly fuzzy balls. "you like that you little creep? you about to cum Beav? let's get that sock off your prick, I wanna see how big your load is - that is, if you even can blow a load yet hahaha!"

The guys continued to jerk when it happened. Beaver shot a small load on his chest and Wally didn't think he had it in him. the next thing Beaver realized after coming was that Wally had his nose buried in Beaver's _baseball cap._ Beaver couldn't believe his brother had a creepy deal with smelling others guys junk and stuff... kinda like himself.

Beaver began sensually rubbing on Wally's chest and sholders and gently kissing Wally on the lips as he watched him throb and leak closer to climax. He could also feel the kisses and hot breath of Eddie Haskell on his neck moaning as his un-cut cock stuck to his sticky bare chest.

" _Beav_!" Wally moaned shooting his wad onto Theodore. Beav couldn't believe a guys ' _stuff_ ' could be that much and that he was about to eat it. But before Wally could catch his breath, he leaned over to freckled face Beaver and began ferociously deep-kissing him. Beaver's thought to himself - _Jeeze! I've never did that with a creepy girl yet and here I am 'frenching' with Wally! it's good practice though._

"Get ready dork! dinner time." Eddie Haskell said shooting an enormous sticky thick load all over Beaver's chest.

Beaver paid up and ate the come only after tasting a small bead fed to him by Wally's finger. He couldn't believe it He just ate the stuff that comes out of a guy's grossest of areas, but it wasn't that bad after you get past the first taste. he thought to himself.

"So so the little goof-ball likes taste. I think we got a new friend Wally-boy. the little spazz is alright. and to think I was about to rat him out to the reverend and your folks. Good thing you didn't spit out the come huh Beav?" Eddie said as the boys rubbed their flaccid cocks and sacks while the record skipped in the background... but they didn't care sunday was a thousand miles away.

( _let's twist again, like we did last year!_

_did last year_

_did last year_

_did last year_

_did last year_ )

Just then they here the voice of June Cleaver. _Boys why is that awful rock and roll record skipping one of you fix it! Boys are you even listening? alright I'm coming up!_ and just like that! the door opened and all the boys were face to face with their worst fear. Ward and June's astonished faces filled with disappointment and shame.

"Well boys (Ward said as June's eyes gushed with tears) it looks like we are going to have a long talk with the reverend about the book of _Leviticus_ sunday. I think its time you left Eddie... I'll be having a talk with you in _private_ later.

"yes sir." Eddie said with tears in his eyes.

"you know what Ward? (June said staring at Eddie still naked) _I think I'll join you_."

"I was counting on it dear. Lets all take this to the _basement_. and boys! clean up and think about what you all just did." Ward said guiding a naked Eddie Haskell clutching his balled up clothes hiding his crotch and heading out the door, with Ward's firm hand guiding him on his naked backside.

"Yes sir." the boys said in unison.

The folks and Eddie all left leaving the boys alone. _Hey Dork! You ever heard of a blow-job?_ Wally asked Beav. _No Wally_. Beaver said nievly. _well then goof I think it's time you've learned. It aint like we're really going to hell and all that jazz thats just stuff they use to scare kids._ Wally said, as he moved his mouth towards Beaver's crotch.

( _Like we did last year!_

_did last year_

_did last year_

_did last year_

_did last year_ )

**The End?**

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you enjoyed! feel free to comment.


End file.
